


Сердцебиение не лжет

by Pakula, WTF_Teenwolf_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenwolf_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teenwolf_2020
Summary: Скотт отправил Лиама и Тео на совместное задание. Угадайте, чем они там заняты? Уж явно не своим поручением.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Тео Рейкен/Лиам Данбар
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Сердцебиение не лжет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartbeats Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285381) by [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman). 



> Спасибо parttimehuman за чудесный текст и TillTheEnd_OfTheLine за бетинг

**Глава 1. Плохой лжец**

«Глупая идея», — думал Лиам, сидя на пассажирском сиденье пикапа Тео Рейкена. Он ненавидел этого сукиного сына и хотя бы раз в день жалел, что вытащил его из ада. Все в этом парне бесило до глубины души.

Единственной причиной, по которой этим вечером Лиам и Тео торчали вместе, было поручение Скотта приглядеть за домом, куда недавно переехал новый член команды по лакроссу. Для своих пятнадцати лет мальчишка был невероятно быстр и силен и обладал подозрительной меткостью. С первого выхода на поле своими спортивными навыками он сильно походил на Скотта и Лиама. Подозрение, что он оборотень или как минимум другое сверхъестественное существо, возникло мгновенно.

Ходили слухи о новом альфе, направляющемся в Бикон Хиллз, поэтому Скотт и его стая были настороже. За новым игроком в лакросс теперь следили и днем и ночью. А поскольку никто не хотел дежурить ночью и не испытывал симпатии к Тео Рейкену, усердно пытающемуся вернуть их доверие, то в итоге этот идиот четвертый раз подряд сидел в машине перед темным тихим домом. По крайней мере, в этот раз он убедил Скотта, что ему нужна компания, чтобы не заснуть.

— Ладно, с тобой пойдет Лиам, — пожал плечами Скотт, словно провести ночь с Тео не было высшей мерой наказания. И, будто этого было недостаточно, Лидия даже согласилась с этой «хорошей идеей».

«Что я натворил, чтобы заслужить такое?» — спрашивал у себя Лиам.

Тео только смеялся про себя, когда Лиам издавал жалобные звуки и преувеличенно закатывал глаза. Кажется, его план сработал лучше, чем он предполагал изначально. Тео нужна была стая. Он хотел быть в стае Скотта. Хотел принадлежать ей. Но ему всегда хотелось принадлежать Лиаму чуть больше, чем остальным. Он не мог это объяснить, его просто тянуло к этому парню, и было настоящим проклятьем чувствовать его соблазнительный запах, но держаться на расстоянии, смотреть в прекрасные голубые глаза и видеть в них только презрение. И все же он физически не мог держаться подальше от Лиама.

В итоге Лиам и Тео подъехали к нужной улице, где должны были оставаться до рассвета, пока кто-нибудь не сменит их. Лиам был уверен, что следующие несколько часов с Тео под боком пройдут ужасно, потому что тот постоянно болтал и всегда делал это в своем фирменном стиле, предполагающем полное и абсолютное удовлетворение собственной персоной. Лиаму это надоело еще до того, как Тео успел открыть рот.

Поэтому когда Тео вздохнул и повернулся к нему, Лиам просто поднял руку между ними и, глядя в окно, выплюнул недружелюбное «Заткнись».

— Воу-воу-воу, волчонок, не будь со мной таким грубым, — защищаясь, ответил Тео. — Думаешь, мне нравится из всех людей быть здесь именно с тобой?

— Ну что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе это нравится, — огрызнулся Лиам.

— И что же это может быть? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Тео, отсвечивая покрасневшими ушами.

— Твое тупое уродливое лицо, — ответил Лиам.

Тео не смог удержаться от смеха:

— Ты можешь говорить обо мне что угодно, но мое лицо не уродливое, волчонок.

— Блядь, хватит называть меня так, — агрессивно потребовал Лиам.

— Господи, Лиам! Знаешь, тебе нужно немного остыть.

— Ничего мне не нужно, — возразил Лиам, — особенно когда предложение исходит от тебя.

— Скажи-ка, может тебе не хватает секса с тех пор, как уехала твоя девушка?

Лиам собирался его прикончить.

Оскорбленное и обиженное выражение его лица заставило Тео разразиться смехом.

— Что ты сказал? — воскликнул Лиам, всем лицом выражая недоумение.

— Знаешь, такая потеря может спровоцировать серьезное напряжение, — добавил Тео. — Это нездорово. — Он не имел права выглядеть таким самодовольным.

К этому моменту Лиам был в ярости и начал кричать:

— Иди нахуй, моя сексуальная жизнь — не твое гребаное дело, сукин ты сын!

Тео определенно продолжал смеяться, что еще больше разозлило Лиама.

— Но твоя реакции говорит, что я прав, — с усмешкой ответил Тео, и ему в челюсть тут же прилетело.

— А что говорит тебе мой кулак, умник? — сухо спросил Лиам.

Ответ пришел без колебаний:

— Что ситуация еще более удручающая, чем я думал.

Последовал еще один удар в лицо Тео.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, ударив меня, ты подтверждаешь мою точку зрения, а не свою? — Тео не мог перестать его провоцировать.

— Ничего я не подтверждаю, — ответил Лиам с мрачным, заметно покрасневшим лицом.

— Ты, может, и нет, а вот твое сердцебиение — да, — возразил Тео.

Блядь. Черт. Блядь. Тео слышал, как бьется его сердце, и, следовательно, слышал, что оно бьется быстрее, понял Лиам.

Тео знал, что победа за ним.

— Ты вообще занимался сексом с тех пор, как уехала Хэйден?

— Да, — прорычал Лиам.

— Ложь, — заявил Тео. — Скучаешь по сексу?

— Нет.

— Ложь. Хочешь выпустить пар?

— Нет.

— Ложь.

На этот раз Лиам по-настоящему смутился. Последнее не было осознанной ложью. Пока Тео не предложил, он и понятия не имел, что выпустить пар — именно то, что ему нужно. Лиам отвернулся от Тео, надеясь, что тот наконец оставит его в покое.

Тео больше не сказал ни слова, но Лиам слышал, как учащается его сердцебиение. В машине стоял какой-то запах, и он никак не могу понять, откуда он взялся. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Лиам медленно повернул голову влево и встретил пристальный взгляд Тео. По какой-то необъяснимой причине по спине Лиама от этого взгляда прошла дрожь. Он неловко заерзал на сиденье, но не смог отвести глаза.

— Знаешь, я могу помочь, — низким хрипловатым голосом предложил Тео.

«Блядь. Черт. Блядь. Не сейчас, стояк, не сейчас», — Лиам мысленно молился, чтобы его член перестал упираться в брюки, но это было бесполезно.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, ни в чем, — отрезал Лиам, — не говоря уже о том... что бы ты ни предлагал.

— Ложь, — прошептал Тео, приблизившись к Лиаму.

Когда Тео наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Лиама, тот быстро отстранился и практически выпрыгнул из пикапа. Лиам стоял на улице, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, что происходит. Какого черта!

Тео дал ему пару минут, а затем выбрался из машины, медленно приблизился к Лиаму и заговорил:

— Почему ты так себя ведешь, волчонок?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближался ко мне! — предупредил Лиам и вытянул руку, чтобы держать Тео на расстоянии.

— Перестань. Блядь. Лгать. — Теперь рассердился Тео. — Ты хочешь этого так же, как и я. — Он в два больших шага преодолел расстояние между ними и притиснул Лиама к пикапу. — Сердцебиение не лжет, — сказал он, когда Лиам начал вырываться из его рук. В ответ Тео подошел еще ближе и прижался к нему всем телом. — Как и стояки.

Лиам застыл от этих слов. Было плохо уже то, что он возбудился из-за Тео, мать его, Рейкена, а теперь, когда тот произнес это вслух, он чувствовал себя совершенно униженным. Тео хотелось прикончить. Как и ту часть себя, которой нравилось, как прижималось к нему сильное тело Тео.

Когда Тео понял, что Лиам прекратил вырываться из его объятий, он снова попытался его поцеловать. Лиам откинул голову, чтобы их губы не соприкоснулись, но он был прижат спиной к пикапу и этим движением потерся своим каменным членом о Тео.

Лиам отбросил все свои возражения в мгновение ока. Нахуй. Он двинулся вперед и поймал губы Тео своими. Их поцелуй был голодным, мокрым и яростным, зубами они впивались друг другу в губы, а руками — в волосы.

Тео был прав, Лиаму определенно не хватало поцелуев и прикосновений, но целоваться с Тео на темной улице было для него совершенно в новинку. По этому он не мог скучать, потому что никогда такого не испытывал.

Тео не мог поверить в происходящее. Несколько минут назад Лиам все отрицал. Он даже ударил его по лицу за одно упоминание о том, что они могли бы заняться сексом. Это было драматично, не поспоришь. А теперь Лиам схватил его за шею, притянул к себе и целовал как голодное животное. И Тео нравилось. Его член стал тверже, чем когда-либо. Он всегда знал, что хочет этого, хочет Лиама, но он даже представить не мог, что это будет так невероятно...

— На заднее сиденье, волчонок, — скомандовал Тео, придерживая дверцу пикапа.

Лиам не стал возражать даже против прозвища, вместо этого толкнув Тео в машину первым. Блядь, насколько горяч этот парень?

Лиам забрался на его колени и снова принялся яростно целовать, запустив одну руку Тео под рубашку и прикасаясь к теплой коже. Тео покусывал и посасывал шею Лиама, от мочки уха до острой ключицы оставляя темно-красные следы, будто свою метку на идеальном теле Лиама. _Посмотри, кто целовался с этим красивым мальчиком. Здесь был Тео Рейкен._

Лиам нетерпеливо отбросил и свою рубашку, и рубашку Тео. Внезапно он ощутил странную уверенность — в перерывах между поцелуями, прикосновениями и стонами не было времени на стыд.

— Ты был прав, Тео, — сказал Лиам, положив его руку себе на промежность, — ты можешь мне помочь.

Лиам наконец озвучил свое пожелание, и Тео понравилось, как это прозвучало. Не теряя времени, он расстегнул молнию на брюках Лиама и высвободил истекающий смазкой член из полосатых боксеров.

— Похоже, хватит называть тебя волчонком, — опустив взгляд вниз, с ухмылкой сказал он.

Слова Тео вызвали у Лиама самодовольную улыбку, которая быстро обернулась низким стоном, стоило Тео обхватить ладонью его член и приласкать головку большим пальцем. Лиам никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он хотел большего. Он хотел все. Все, что может дать Тео.

— Сними штаны, — прошептал он ему на ухо.

Когда они избавились от одежды, Лиам не знал, куда деть руки. Он хотел коснуться каждого дюйма тела Тео. Если он может сделать Тео хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, как было ему, он не станет тратить время зря. Лиам укусил мускулистое плечо, погладил голый торс, взял его член в руку и начал медленно двигаться.

Тео подозревал, что у Лиама не было опыта с парнями, потому что тому было всего восемнадцать, и он видел его только с Хейден. Несмотря на недостаток опыта, Лиам действовал невероятно. Мурашки пробегали там, где его пальцы касались кожи. Язык во рту Тео и рука вокруг его члена сводили его с ума. Но Тео все равно не был уверен, понравится ли Лиаму чей-то член в заднице, поэтому он осторожно спросил:

— Хочешь сделать это?

— У тебя есть презервативы? — спросил в ответ Лиам.

Черт побери, кто этот парень у него на коленях? Тео отбросил удивление и улыбнулся Лиаму. На задание он пришел подготовленным. Презерватив мгновенно появился в его руке, и он протянул его Лиаму.

Лиам все еще сидел на нем, обхватив коленями бедра. Он сделал вдох и снова принялся мокро и страстно целовать Тео. Отстранившись, он прошептал Тео на ухо:

— В таком случае я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

Черт бы побрал этого парня.

Тео был самым удачливым парнем в Бикон Хиллз. Он ничего так не хотел, как оказаться в этой прекрасной заднице, но он знал, что должен действовать осторожно, чтобы не навредить, пусть Лиам и был оборотнем, способным исцеляться.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он и принялся обыскивать салон в поисках бутылочки смазки тревел-формата, которая где-то у него была. Лиам же взял правую ладонь Тео и затянул два пальца в рот, облизывая их языком.

От этого действия Тео настолько возбудился, что готов был кончить прямо так. Вместо этого, когда Лиам отпустил его запястье, Тео провел руками по идеальной заднице Лиама и принялся распределять слюну, тщательно массируя тугой вход, пока не почувствовал расслабления мышц.

Лиам начал издавать самые жаркие звуки, какие только можно представить, и, когда Тео медленно ввел палец внутрь, он кончил, издав громкий стон, и, уткнувшись в шею Тео, пробормотал низкое «Блядь».

Через несколько мгновений Тео начал двигать пальцем вперед-назад. Умеренную боль, которую Лиам чувствовал в начале, вскоре заменило желание. Он хотел большего. Намного большего.

Когда Лиам начал покачиваться вверх-вниз, Тео понял намек и добавил второй палец. По всему телу Лиама прошла новая волна удовольствия.

— Блядь, да, — воскликнул он.

Пальцы Тео, двигающиеся внутри него, были сладостной силой, разрывающей его на части, но он не хотел сопротивляться ей. Он хотел большего. Куда большего. Он был немного напуган, но точка невозврата осталась позади. Вся ситуация стала слишком горячей. _Еще._

— Сделай это, — задыхаясь, сказал он, — я чертовски готов.

Тео не собирался отказывать Лиаму. Он вытащил пальцы, наслаждаясь его тихим вздохом.

— Ты невероятно горячий, — сказал ему Тео.

Он быстро натянул презерватив и прислонил головку ко входу Лиама, приподнявшегося с его коленей. Поддержал Лиама за бедро и подождал, пока тот опустится на него.

Лиам опускался на член Тео, широко распахнув глаза. Было немного больно и в то же время очень, очень хорошо. Он не торопился, привыкая к ощущению наполненности, и каждый входящий в него дюйм встречал громким стоном. Это было неописуемо.

Тео не мог поверить в происходящее, не мог поверить в звуки, которые издавал Лиам, не мог поверить, насколько тесен тот был. Это было нечто потрясающее.

— Ты поразительный, — сказал он, потому что только об этом и думал. _Такой. Блядь. Идеальный._

Опустившись до основания члена Тео, мгновение Лиам привыкал к ощущению наполненности, а затем начал двигаться. Сначала медленно, но быстро ускорил темп. _Еще._ Он не мог остановиться.

Не было боли. Только удовольствие, чистое удовольствие. С каждым движением становилось все лучше. _Еще._ Он принялся двигаться резче, когда Тео начал толкаться ему навстречу, выдавая ругательства сквозь зубы:

— Блядь, Лиам, блядь, да.

 _«Еще, еще, еще»,_ — думал Лиам, и тут Тео изменил угол и неожиданно задел внутри точку, пославшую маленькие фейерверки по его телу. Вот. Вот то, чего он хотел.

— Тео, — выдохнул он, — я кончаю.

— Давай, — ответил Тео и прикусил его плечо.

Хриплым, задыхающимся голосом Лиам полушепнул-полувыкрикнул имя Тео, сжимаясь вокруг него и обмякая на его груди. Тео кончил следом.

Они сплелись объятиями, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя после оргазма. В машине пахло сексом, Лиамом и Тео. Их сердцебиения постепенно замедлялись.

— Полегчало? — шутливо спросил Тео.

— Да, черт возьми, — в конце концов ответил Лиам.

— Хочешь как-нибудь повторить? — предложил Тео.

— Нет, черт возьми, — ответил Лиам.

— Ложь.

**Глава 2. Экономия воды**

Лидия и Малия приехали около шести утра, чтобы сменить их на дежурстве за таинственным домом на другой стороне улицы. Лидия осторожно постучала в окно с водительской стороны, а Малия чуть не вырвала дверь, прислонившись к которой спал Лиам.

Он вывалился из машины Тео и почти приземлился на четвереньки.

— Какого черта, Малия, ты помнишь, что теперь ты человек? — проворчал он. — Так веди себя, блядь, соответственно.

Вместо ответа Малия пожаловалась:

— Фу, ваша машина ужасно воняет.

Услышав это замечание, Лиам не осмелился взглянуть на Тео, поэтому просто поднял оба средних пальца и зевнул. Он и так не был жаворонком, а тут над ним еще нависла угроза того, что стая обнаружит, что этой ночью он переспал с Тео.

Лидия, как обычно, вмешалась, разряжая обстановку:

— Я припарковалась прямо за вами, так что можете ехать по домам.

Никто, даже Лидия, не знал, что пикап и был домом Тео. Он спал в нем с тех пор, как вернулся из ада, кроме прошлой ночи, которую провел наблюдая за спящим Лиамом, его дыханием и гримасами. Тео наслаждался его красотой и мысленно то и дело вспоминал, чем они занимались до того, как Лиам уснул. Это был лучший секс в его жизни.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Лиам снова устроился на пассажирском сиденье, ожидая, пока Тео отвезет его домой, и очень надеясь, что за десятиминутную поездку тот не скажет ни слова. Голос Тео бы только напомнил ему о низком рычании и стонах прошлой ночью, когда тот произносил имя Лиама в перерывах между ругательствами. Да и о чем было говорить? Это случилось. Оба знали, что было здорово. Но это никогда больше не повторится.

— Кстати, — начал разговор Тео через две минуты, — если тебе интересно, за всю ночь в доме и его окрестностях ничего не произошло.

По правде говоря, Лиаму не было интересно. Он совершенно забыл, почему они вообще там были.

— Похоже, я не особо помог тебе не уснуть, — ответил Лиам. Он неожиданно почувствовал, что должен извиниться, потому что сначала он умолял Тео трахнуть его, а потом заснул пять минут спустя, наплевав на их задание.

— О, ты был более чем полезен, — улыбнулся Тео. — Поверь мне.

Лиам не поверил. И ему чертовски не нравилось, в каком направлении шел их разговор, поэтому он продолжил просто пялиться в окно.

— Не надо стесняться, волчара, — продолжил Тео. — Ты хотел этого, я хотел этого, и нам было слишком хорошо, чтобы сейчас сожалеть об этом.

— Я не сожалею, — ответил Лиам. — Но почему мы должны обсуждать это?

— Не должны, — сдался Тео, потому что было слишком рано, чтобы спорить с таким упрямцем, как Лиам. Ему был нужен кофе и желательно горячий душ. Может, позже он проберется в школу, чтобы воспользоваться душем в мужской раздевалке. Или... нет, вряд ли. Лиам ни за что не разрешит ему. Или разрешит?

Когда они подъехали к дому Лиама, тот явно торопился поскорее выбраться из машины и убежать в дом, где он будет в безопасности от бесконечных взглядов, ухмылок и грязных комментариев Тео Рейкена.

— Эй, Лиам, — позвал его Тео. Тот обернулся с раздраженным выражением лица. Отлично. Это точно не сработает.

— Что?

— Я хотел спросить... — пробормотал Тео. Внезапно он стал выглядеть менее уверенным в себе, чем обычно. — Я хотел спросить... если это возможно... может ты разрешишь... принять душ у тебя дома.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Лиам. Этого он не предвидел.

— Ну, по совершенно не относящейся к делу причине я не могу принять душ у себя дома, но я пахну так, будто мне явно стоит, так что..?

Нет-нет-нет. Лиаму была ненавистна сама мысль впустить Тео в дом, не говоря уже о душе. Разве они не насмотрелись друг на друга? Сейчас он предпочел бы держаться на расстоянии. С другой стороны, видом голого Тео никогда не насытишься. Блядь. Ему пиздец.

Лиам резко выдохнул.

— Ладно, — согласился он, затем повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь. — Но тебе лучше быть чертовски тихим, я не в настроении сейчас объясняться с родителями.

Тео кивнул и последовал за Лиамом вверх по лестнице. В его спальне царил бардак: одежда и книги вперемешку с другим барахлом валялись на полу, перекрученные простыни вовсю пахли Лиамом. Тео чувствовал себя ребенком в магазине сладостей. Он просто выжидал подходящий момент, чтобы попробовать.

— Можешь идти первым, — сказал Лиам, бросив в него серое полотенце. Он уже включил воду в ванной рядом со своей спальней.

Ладно, подумал Тео, если Лиам хочет, он пойдет первым и устроит из этого гребанное шоу.

Он бросил полотенце на кровать и начал медленно раздеваться. Стянул рубашку через голову и напряг свои шесть кубиков, чтобы Лиаму было на что посмотреть.

Лиам смотрел. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Голый торс Тео представлял собой невероятное зрелище. От того, как четко очерченные мышцы натягивали бледную кожу, у Лиама чуть не потекли слюнки.

Когда от рубашки не осталось и следа, их взгляды встретились, и Лиам вернулся обратно в реальность.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — разозлился он.

— Ну обычно я принимаю душ голым, а ты нет? — ответил Тео.

— Конечно, но тебе обязательно снимать вещи... вот так? — Лиам сделал неопределенный жест в сторону тела Тео.

— Необязательно, — ответил Тео. — Но я подумал, что тебе понравится.

— Ни хрена подобного.

— Когда же ты перестанешь лгать тем, кто может услышать твое сердцебиение? — поддразнил его Тео и расстегнул молнию на брюках.

Лиам громко сглотнул, увидев выпуклость на черном нижнем белье. Ему казалось несправедливым то, как легко Тео заставил его позабыть про все претензии к нему. Он просто стоял и пялился, потому что гребаный боже, это было охуенно.

— Знаешь, — Тео шагнул к Лиаму, — ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, примем душ вместе и сэкономим воду. — Он водил пальцами по груди Лиама вверх и вниз.

— Меня не слишком интересует экология, Тео.

— А минет тебя интересует? — предложил Тео.

Лиама интересовало. Не просто интересовало, он был чертовски возбужден. Возбужден и абсолютно неспособен сопротивляться этому горячему парню, поэтому, когда Тео снял с него рубашку и начал вести дорожку поцелуев по его шее, тот просто позволил.

Их губы встретились намного нежнее, чем прошлой ночью. Лиам осторожно втянул в рот нижнюю губу Тео, на что тот отреагировал низким рычанием. Языки столкнулись, но это было больше похоже на танец, чем на борьбу. Они никогда не целовались так прежде. Сейчас они были не настолько голодны, как несколько часов назад, но страсть между ними была не меньшей.

Не теряя времени, они сбросили оставшуюся одежду, не глядя бросая ее на пол среди прочего барахла. Соприкосновения горячей обнаженной кожи были сродни электрическим зарядам, проходящим внутри и снаружи.

Наконец Лиам потащил Тео в сторону душевой кабины, из которой уже шел пар. Они вместе шагнули под струи горячей воды, не желая размыкать объятия.

Тео отстранился от губ Лиама и начал спускаться вниз по его телу, от шеи и ключиц до розового соска, который он осторожно взял в рот. Лиам вздрогнул от этого ощущения, схватив Тео за мокрые волосы. Тео продолжил путь вниз, все ниже и ниже, пока не опустился с раскрасневшимся лицом на колени перед Лиамом, прямо напротив твердого члена.

Это было лучшее зрелище в жизни Лиама: Тео на коленях, под струями воды, стекающей по его телу, готовый взять член Лиама в свой гребаный рот.

Лиам не мог дождаться, когда его член окажется во рту Тео. А тот не торопился и вылизывал член по всей длине, водя языком по розовой головке и массируя рукой яички.

Они с Хейден уже пробовали это, и как-то это даже сработало, потому что тогда Лиаму было шестнадцать и он легко возбуждался, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сейчас делал Тео.

Тот медленно втянул в рот первые несколько дюймов, сомкнул идеальные губы и посмотрел на Лиама, который откинул голову на кафельную стенку, издав стон. Это было слишком горячо, чтобы быть правдой.

Тео не привык к настойчивому желанию во время секса доставить удовольствие не себе, а своему партнеру. Он двигал ртом по подергивающемуся члену вверх и вниз, твердо решив открыть для Лиама новую грань удовольствия. Чтобы тот, кто будет после него, вызывал только разочарование.

— Блядь, Тео, блядь, — кричал Лиам от избытка ощущений. Он уже был близок к кульминации. И, с каждой секундой все больше теряя контроль, не мог уже сдерживать бедра от толчков. Раз, второй. На третий его член вошел так глубоко в горло Тео, что тот стал задыхаться.

— Блядь, прости, — извинился Лиам.

— Продолжай, — Тео ответил, не выпуская член изо рта, тем самым отправляя по нему сладкую вибрацию.

Лиам больше не мог сдерживаться. Пару движений спустя он уже выкрикивал имя Тео, кончая. Лиам не знал, нормально ли Тео относится к этому, не знал, проглотит ли тот, но он не мог остановиться.

Лиам стоял, дрожа от оргазма, когда Тео посмотрел ему прямо в лицо и сглотнул. Вау. Ебаный в рот.

Тео поднялся и поцеловал его, что возбудило Лиама еще больше.

— Срань господня, Тео, это было охуенно, — признался Лиам.

— Помни об этом, если снова захочешь ударить меня в лицо, — пошутил тот.

— Не думаю, что смогу ударить тебя по лицу, раз уж в тебе побывал мой член.

— Какой же ты романтик.

Романтик? Нет. Но Лиам, естественно, собирался вернуть услугу. Он протянул руку к впечатляющему члену Тео и попытался оставить на его шее отметины, аналогичные своим. Сначала он был шокирован: как он должен был скрыть это от стаи? Лидия и Малия утром наверняка увидели эти засосы. Но в некотором роде это очень возбуждало. Тео был собственником по отношению к нему, но и Лиам был не меньшим, поэтому он кусал, посасывал и оставлял свои метки.

Тео таял в объятиях Лиама. Прикосновения были очень, очень приятными. Тео не привык к такому проявлению симпатии. В его жизни было много секса, но никогда с кем-то, кто ему действительно нравился. С кем он бы хотел остаться после того, как схлынет оргазм. Он хотел, чтобы здесь, в душе, Лиам подвел его к оргазму, но еще больше он хотел, чтобы Лиам был с ним рядом не только сейчас, а настолько долго, насколько Лиам позволит.

Тео откинулся назад, издавая звуки, необходимые его телу, пока Лиам дрочил ему. Он закрыл глаза и думал, что в мире нет ничего лучше. Он был уверен, что происходящее сейчас — лучшее, что когда-либо будет в его жизни.

Пока не почувствовал горячий язык на головке члена. Проклятье, Лиам все мог сделать лучше. И лучше. Через несколько мгновений Лиам втянул член полностью.

— Лиам, блядь, да, Лиам, — кричал Тео. Как вообще возможно так хорошо делать минет? Он никогда не слышал, что укус оборотня улучшает сексуальные способности, но то, что сейчас делал с ним Лиам, было выше человеческих сил.

— Малыш, я кончаю, — всего через пару движений предупредил Тео, ожидая, что Лиам отступит. Но он этого не сделал.

Лиам продолжил сосать, желая получить все до последней капли. Он проглотил все, что было совсем не просто, но он почувствовал себя невероятно, когда теплая жидкость стекала по его горлу.

Они тяжело дышали, измученные долгой ночью в неудобном автомобиле и жарким сексом. Ванная запотела от горячей воды, они стояли в середине белого облака, и казалось, что вокруг нет ничего, кроме них.

В аду он уже побывал, думал Тео, а теперь попал в рай.

Внезапно Лиам почувствовал такую усталость, что даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда Тео принялся его мыть, выводя круги на коже и намыливая шампунем волосы. Вместо того, чтобы сделать то же самое, он просто потерся своим намыленным телом о Тео и неловкими движениями распределил шампунь по его голове.

Когда они закончили мыться, Лиам выключил воду и отправился на поиски двух полотенец. Одно он протянул Тео, который завернул в него Лиама. Тот посмотрел на него взглядом «Серьезно?», но позволил, и отдал второе полотенце.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Тео уселся на кровать Лиама и принялся собирать с пола свою одежду.

Когда Лиам вышел из наполненной паром ванной и объявил, что ему пора в школу, он обнаружил полуобнаженного Тео, спящего на той стороне кровати, что обычно была пуста.

Он знал, что должен разбудить его, вышвырнуть вон и отправиться на занятия.

Но Лиам просто лег рядом и закрыл глаза.

____________

Когда они проснулись, около кровати стоял Скотт и смотрел на них, вскинув брови.

— Парни, у вас было всего одно задание, — сердито сказал он. — Одно гребанное задание.

Лиам и Тео посмотрели друг на друга, потом на Скотта. Они были в замешательстве.

Что, черт побери, это значит?

**Глава 3. Примирение**

Лиам не знал, что сказать. Скотт возвышался над ними и явно был очень зол, и это, вообще-то, было не очень хорошо, но могло отвлечь его от того факта, что Лиам и Тео были в постели полуголые.

— В чем проблема? — спросил Тео. Он явно пришел в себя гораздо быстрее Лиама.

— Проблема в том, — зарычал Скотт, — что я послал вас вчера вечером следить за домом мальчишки, а сегодня узнал, что около полуночи тот вышел из дома, чтобы встретиться со своим альфой. Вам, парни, случайно ничего об этом не известно?

Лиам и Тео переглянулись. Никто из них не осмелился ничего сказать. Приемлемого объяснения в любом случае бы не нашлось.

— Так я и думал, — хмыкнул Скотт. — Одевайтесь, у нас больше нет времени на ошибки. — Он повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Как такое возможно? Они были заняты-то минут двадцать.

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — сказал Лиам Тео, — я считаю виноватым в этом тебя.

— Ты не больше меня был сосредоточен на доме того засранца, — отрезал Тео. Почему ему всегда нужно быть таким придурком?

Они продолжили спорить, пока собирали и натягивали одежду так быстро, как это было возможно. Но все равно находили время украдкой посматривать на тела друг друга.

— Это, блядь, ты начал все эти штучки про секс, — обвинил Лиам.

— Ох, мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебя заняться самым, блядь, лучшим сексом в твоей глупой короткой жизни оборотня, — парировал Тео.

Они плохо справлялись с чувством вины за провал.

— Не льсти себе, — сухо ответил Лиам. Он подумывал просто ударить Тео в лицо, может, сломать нос пару раз, но почему-то это казалось неправильным после всего, что произошло между ними. Не то чтобы словесное насилие было лучшей альтернативой.

— Да, правильно, продолжай притворяться, что тебе не понравилось, — спокойно сказал Тео. — Это будет несложно для тебя, ведь ты врешь как боженька.

Лиам решил держать рот на замке. Он не позволит этому ублюдку снова поймать себя на лжи. Он слышал, как бьется его сердце. И как бьется сердце Тео.

— Па-а-арни, вы чего так долго? — Услышали они голос Скотта. Прервав зрительный контакт, они сбежали вниз по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться к стае.

____________

Ушло четыре дня на то, чтобы найти новую альфу и сразиться с ней, заставив убежать поджав хвост.

Почти все время Скотт держал Лиама и Тео порознь, но это не решило проблему, хоть тот на это и надеялся.

С ними обоими было что-то не так. Лиам снова стал излишне агрессивен, а Тео, казалось, не хватало концентрации.

Они вернулись в ветеринарную клинику, чтобы подлечиться и отметить победу, но ни у Лиама, ни у Тео не было желания что-то праздновать. Они даже не могли объяснить почему.

— Может, перестанешь все время смотреть волком? — спросила Малия, подходя к Лиаму. — Это делает твое уродливое лицо еще уродливее.

— Извини, что напрягаю тебя своим уродливым лицом, — раздраженно ответил он. — Мы с моим лицом просто уйдем, надеюсь, это решит твою проблему. — Он встал и направился к выходу.

— Я не это имела в виду, — крикнула ему вслед Малия. Когда он обернулся, она добавила: — Я просто не понимаю, почему у тебя такое плохое настроение.

— Не твое гребанное дело.

— А может, это дело Тео? — поинтересовалась она.

Лиам чуть не поперхнулся.

— Что? Нет! — Он решительно покачал головой. Возможно, даже слишком решительно.

— Я просто подумала... ну знаешь... из-за того, что у него такое же выражение лица, что и у тебя.

Ах да, из-за этого...

— И из-за того, что вы, ребятки, трахались прямо перед тем, как все завертелось, — добавила она.

— Блядь, ЧТО? — чуть ли не закричал Лиам.

— Чувства оборотня, щеночек. Ты же не думал, что сможешь скрыть от нас засосы или запах секса? — пояснила она. — Не говоря уже о сексуальном напряжении, которое было между вами с начала времен. — Она широко усмехнулась прямо ему в лицо.

— Думаешь, это смешно? — зло спросил он.

— А как же, — с самодовольной улыбкой ответила Малия.

В другом конце комнаты Скотт разговаривал с Тео:

— Что бы ни было не так между вами, парни, исправьте это, блядь.

— Мы в порядке, — Тео попытался отделаться от Скотта. Они были не в порядке. Они не разговаривали четыре дня, и теперь Лиам смотрел на него с еще большей ненавистью в глазах, чем прежде. Но это не было чем-то сверхъестественным. Просто влюбленные друг в друга парни, так что Скотту не было нужды вмешиваться.

— Я с этим разберусь, — сказал Тео в ответ на неубедительно приподнятые брови Скотта.

Он встал, схватил Лиама за руку и потащил в комнату в конце коридора — видимо, кабинет Дитона.

Лиам пытался вырваться из хватки Тео, ему не нравилось, что его тащат, как на собаку поводке. Он был оборотнем, а не щенком.

Тео захлопнул за ними дверь, развернул Лиама и прижал его к двери, уперевшись ладонями ему в грудь.

— В чем дело? — выплюнул Лиам.

Тео задумался на секунду. В чем именно было дело?

— Возьми свои слова обратно, — потребовал он.

Лиам был в замешательстве:

— Какие слова?

— Что произошедшее той ночью не было лучшим сексом в твоей жизни, — объяснил Тео.

Отлично, теперь Лиам снова думал об этом. Его мысли вернулись ко вкусу губ Тео, а затем ко вкусу его члена. На этот раз ложь ему с рук не сойдет. Кроме того, он начал возбуждаться от мыслей, возникающих в голове, и от крепкой хватки на теле.

— Что ж, технически, я никогда не утверждал обратного, — начал он.

— Так скажи это, — прошептал Тео ему на ухо.

Лиам тяжело сглотнул.

— Скажи это, — снова попросил Тео. Он провел языком по шее Лиама, двигаясь к мочке уха. — Я очень сильно хочу это услышать и щедро тебя вознагражу.

— Нахуй все! — воскликнул Лиам, развернув их одним слитным движением и прижав Тео к двери так же, как несколько секунд назад сделал тот. Он наклонился вперед так, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами. Его глаза оторвались от глаз Тео и спустились к его губам. Таким красивым.

— Должен признать, — прошептал он, почти касаясь губами губ Тео, — что все эти поцелуи... — Он сделал паузу, чтобы глубоко поцеловать Тео, вылизывая его рот, и продолжил говорить, удерживая их губы вместе: — ... и эти посасывания... — втянул нижнюю губу Тео, — ... и этот секс... — несколько раз проник языком в рот Тео, имитируя фрикции, — ... было лучшим, что случилось со мной за всю мою жизнь.

Его признание оказалось куда лучше, чем ожидал Тео. Он был тверд, как скала, в своих узких брюках. Тео громко вздохнул.

— Конечно, до этого момента, — добавил Лиам.

Тео с надеждой приподнял брови:

— До этого момента?

— Ага, сейчас тебе придется придумать, как это превзойти.

— Что ж, — улыбнулся Тео, — я думаю...

Они снова поцеловались. Тео потерся промежностью о Лиама, и оба застонали от этого ощущения. Пару минут они целовались, так тесно прижавшись друг к другу, что почти слились воедино. После, прервав поцелуй, тяжело дышали.

Тео оттолкнул Лиама от двери, направляя его к столу в середине комнаты. Его взгляд скользил вверх и вниз по телу Лиама, и он облизал губы так, будто все эти четыре дня умирал с голоду. Закончив изучать Лиама, он сделал большой шаг и пихнул того к столу.

Что-то холодное и твердое ткнулось Лиаму в спину, и он спихнул это что-то на пол не глядя. Что-то горячее и твердое ткнулось в него спереди, и он прижался еще ближе. Теперь Лиам почти сидел на столе, а Тео стоял между его раздвинутых ног и страстно его целовал, попутно лаская мышцы спины под свитером. Языком Тео проделывал во рту Лиама один магический трюк за другим.

Тео наслаждался этим трением почти так же сильно, как ощущением рук Лиама вокруг своей шеи. В тот момент, когда Лиам обхватил его ногами и скрестил лодыжки на его заднице, он точно знал, что Лиам хочет его так же сильно, как и он — Лиама.

Лиам поднял руки, помогая Тео снять с него свитер. Тео избавился от своей рубашки.

Лиам притянул его к себе скрещенными ногами. Он медленно ласкал пресс Тео и кончиком языка вырисовывал фигуры на его груди. Судя по тому, как Тео запрокинул голову и рукой вцепился в волосы Лиама, ему все нравилось.

Дразняще медленно Лиам опустил руки ниже, проследив пальцами тонкую дорожку волос, ведущую под брюки Тео. Сжал рукой внушительную выпуклость.

— Блядь, — выдавил Тео. Расстегнув брюки и спустив их вместе с боксерами, он попросил: — Прикоснись ко мне.

Лиам не колебался. Правой ладонью он обхватил его член, а левой притянул Тео для поцелуя. От движений его руки вверх и вниз Тео стонал и ерзал.

— Как у тебя получается прикасаться ко мне лучше, чем я сам? — тяжело дыша, спросил Тео.

Лиам почувствовал странную гордость от его слов.

— Ты хочешь кончить? — предложил он.

— Нет, — возразил Тео. — Я обещал щедро тебя вознаградить. Ты заслужил это.

Он приподнял Лиама со стола и стянул с него штаны. Затем склонился над ним и на мгновение присосался к его мягкой шее. Лицо Лиама с закрытыми глазами и слегка приоткрытыми блестящими губами было невероятно красивым. Сегодня Тео заставит этого красавчика в оргазме выкрикивать его имя.

Он направился к соскам Лиама, сначала осторожно целуя и облизывая их, но затем принялся посасывать сильнее и даже немного прикусывать, отчего Лиам издавал самые горячие звуки удовольствия.

Двумя руками он смахнул все со стола за спиной Лиама, чтобы тот мог лежать и наслаждаться моментом. Тео поцеловал живот и двинулся ниже. Наконец он мягко раздвинул ноги Лиама и опустился между ними на колени.

Тео оставил дорожку поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра от его колена до аккуратной круглой задницы.

Когда Лиам почувствовал дыхание Тео у своей задницы, он весь напрягся.

— О боже, ты серьезно? — Он не мог представить парня, добровольно делающего это другому парню.

— Расслабься, волчонок, тебе понравится, — заверил его Тео.

Лиам так не считал, но, не успев даже возразить, почувствовал теплое скользкое прикосновение к колечку мышц. Это было странно, но точно не неприятно.

Тео продолжил облизывать и двигать языком, большими пальцами мягко поглаживая его бедра.

С каждым мгновением Лиам понемногу расслаблялся и вскоре стонал все громче и громче. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Ему хотелось большего, но он сдерживался, потому что его все еще смущала сама ситуация. Но это было очень, очень приятно.

Нахуй.

— Тео, — простонал он.

— Чего тебе, малыш? — спросил Тео, не отрываясь от его задницы.

— Больше, — наконец сказал Лиам. — Мне нужно больше.

Мольба Лиама была музыкой для ушей Тео. Он продолжил свое занятие, но теперь действовал настойчивей.

— Тео, — пробормотал Лиам между стонами, — твой член. Мне нужен твой член.

— Потерпи еще минутку, малыш, ты почти готов.

Все, чего хотел Тео, это оттрахать Лиама до потери сознания, но он не хотел рисковать и причинить ему боль.

Прежде чем Лиам успел выразить недовольство, в его дырочку неожиданно проник язык Тео.

— А-а-а-а-х блядь, Тео! — выкрикнул он, дрожа всем телом. Как у Тео получалось улучшить любую ситуацию? И насколько охуенного уровня он планирует достичь?

Через несколько мгновений Лиам потерял терпение:

— Тео, трахни меня сейчас же или я кончу без тебя.

— Я не планировал отказывать тебе в удовольствии, — поднявшись на ноги, ответил Тео и поспешил отыскать в кармане брюк презерватив со смазкой. Тяжело дышащий, лежащий на столе Лиам с румяными щеками и широко разведенными в предвкушении ногами был невероятно сексуален.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько непристойно выглядишь, — сказал он, устраиваясь между его ног.

— Заставь меня стонать, и я буду выглядеть еще непристойнее, — ответил Лиам, и Тео не мог поспорить с такой логикой.

Он пытался двигаться медленно и быть осторожным с тугой задницей Лиама, но его возлюбленный не был заинтересован ни в чем медленном и осторожном.

— Тео, двигайся, — приказал он, так что Тео двигался. Он толкался вперед и назад, двумя руками придерживая ноги Лиама и любуясь его искаженным лицом.

— Да, — сказал Лиам, — именно так. — Он снова застонал, как и Тео.

— Боже, Лиам, ты такой узкий, это потрясающе, — признал тот.

— Блядь, да.

— Охуеть.

— Тео, сильнее, — потребовал Лиам.

Тео слегка изменил направление таким образом, чтобы на следующем толчке попасть по простате.

— Ох твою ма-а-а-а-ать, — закричал Лиам. Он был готов сорваться в экстаз.

— Ты так хорошо принимаешь меня, малыш, — бормотал Тео, потому что ему нравилось болтать во время секса.

— Ох блядь, — ответил Лиам, — ты задал мне жару.

Этот комментарий еще на шаг приблизил Тео к надвигающемуся оргазму.

— Я кончу, если продолжишь в том же духе.

— Тогда лучше тебе трахать меня сильнее, чтобы и я кончил, — ответил Лиам.

— Охренеть, Ли-а-а-а-а-м.

— Продолжай, Тео, — задыхаясь, просил он, — трахни меня так сильно, как только можешь.

Тео уже был близок.

— Повернись, — приказал он, — наклонись, нам понадобится всего минутка.

Лиам встал, как ему было велено, и член Тео снова вошел в него, толкаясь сильнее, чем раньше, и каждый раз попадая по простате.

— Ох, черт, Тео, так здорово.

— Я кончаю, малыш, — предупредил Тео.

— И я, — ответил Лиам.

Мгновение спустя они закричали, Лиам вцепился в край стола, а Тео — в его плечи.

После этого сперма покрыла поверхность стола, да и в остальной части комнаты царил беспорядок. Им явно стоило здесь прибраться, прежде чем вернуться к стае.

Тео аккуратно вышел из Лиама и принялся собирать их вещи.

— Почему все это время мы были не в духе? — шутливо спросил он.

— Если честно, понятия не имею, — засмеялся в ответ Лиам.

— По крайней мере, теперь у нас все хорошо.

— Чертовски хорошо, — согласился Лиам.

— Чертовски хорошо.

Покинув кабинет, они обнаружили, что все уже ушли и клиника пуста. Лиам получил сообщение от Скотта: «Счастливого перепиха, парни. Когда закончите, заприте все, пожалуйста».

— Получается, он знает, да? — уточнил Тео.

— Они все знают, — ответил Лиам.

— Если они не знали раньше, то теперь уж точно в курсе, — согласился Тео. — Они наверняка услышали бы нас и без волчьего суперслуха.

— Возможно, — улыбаясь, кивнул Лиам. Теперь он почему-то не возражал.

— Так ты вернешься ко мне домой или планируешь и дальше спать в своем пикапе? — поинтересовался Лиам.

— Стоп, ты знал, что я сплю в машине? — удивился Тео.

— Я не знал наверняка, но предполагал, что именно поэтому тебе негде принять душ, — объяснил Лиам. — Так что...? 

Выражение лица Тео сменилось с удивленного на счастливое.

— Ладно.

— Пойдем.

— Идем.


End file.
